


"Our first kiss went a little like this..."

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, HAWTTT, Oliver - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was a request from Anon, a short but sweet first kiss with Hammond fic.Enjoy!Also please give me a follow on Tumblr and Wattpad, and hit me up with requests @ thatdankhammondlover :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to thank my friend for giving me a prompt to this fic cause I seriously had NO IDEA how to start this at all, so... yeah thanks Ellice lmao :)

I headed downstairs that morning, my hair ruffled, but I was dressed in my favourite jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. I took my phone out of my pocket at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, skipping and jumping down the hallway with childish anticipation. I was going over to Richards today, he said he could really do with some company while fixing Oliver, his beloved 1963 Opel Kadett. I remember when we went to Botswana and he presented us with his car, I swear I actually fell in love with it from the start myself, and when he called it Oliver, the others laughed, but I found it incredibly adorable.

The text I had off Richard just now was him telling me he couldn’t wait for me to come, and my heart was fluttering outrageously. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and munched through it while I skimmed over the newspaper and twitter, the usual fan tweets asking if me and Richard were ‘a thing’ or if we were together, of course I had to deny to it, it could never happen, he doesn’t feel the same way. But the fact the audience is clearly noticing something, made me flutter once again.

I was then interrupted by my phone vibrating, I had a text off Richard to say he was ready for me to come around. I jumped up with excitement and walked ecstatically to the door, with quivering hands I opened the door and leaped into my car, the engine roaring into life as I turn the ignition on, I then drove onto the road and embarked on my journey to Richards house.

Soon I arrived onto the gravely drive to Richards house and parked up in front of the house, knowing exactly where he would be, I slammed my car door shut and walked as calmly as I could to the garage. There he was with the bonnet of Oliver over his head, a spanner in one hand.

“Need any help there?” I asked smiling.

“Hello there!” Richard put the spanner down and came over for a warm hug. I held him tightly.

“How’s he doing?” I asked.

“Just a few more tweaks here and there and he’ll be finished I think, I could use your help to try and replace some spark plugs though if you don’t mind?” He smiled. He looked ever so charming, in his jeans, and his figure hugging grey t-shirt, with his grey converse. I had expired with desire when he flashed me that smile.

“Of course!” I took my jacket off and placed it on top of his in the corner, and got to work.

Richard had a break while I changed the spark plugs, and I couldn’t help but see in the reflection of the mirror to the side of me, that he was staring at me. It looked like his mind was wondering, imagining something while he was looking. I smiled to myself and chuckled quietly, continuing with my job. When I was finished, I looked back and caught him still staring.

“All done!” I said, wiping my hands with a rag.

“Oh… yes, that was quick!” He chuckled, snapping himself out of the stare.

Later, I was helping Richard tighten some bolts to finish off, I stared as I saw his hands work, god did I appreciate his hands, they were just so fascinating and manly. I caught myself staring just like he was and bought myself back to reality.

“Righto all finished” He said as he placed the bonnet back down. As he did, the spanner fell out of his hand, and I pursued to grab it from the floor, until I felt a soft hand on mine. We had both grabbed it, and we looked up, our faces inches away. I smiled and he smiled back until he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. He came back and suddenly looked ashamed.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know what came over me, I-“

“Richard” I stopped him, and placed both my hands on his face. “That was amazing” I said.

His frown suddenly turned into a cheeky smile, and he stood up, taking me with him by the hand. He leads me into the house, closing the door behind him, and I was suddenly approached by him behind me. He placed both hands on my waist and spun me around to face him, he said nothing, but kissed me yet again, this time much more meaningfully and passionately. I responded by placing a hand on the back of his neck firmly, and threading my fingers through his hair, tugging on it lightly, begging for more from him. We were trailing backwards, until I was suddenly pushed up against the wall, it was at this point Richard took the kiss deeper, and introduced his tongue, that slowly explored my mouth. This sent me into overdrive, and I desperately wanted more, though surely it wasn’t possible for a kiss to get anymore hot than this, he was a good kisser, an unbelievably good kisser, I couldn’t even describe.

He then pulled away, and studied the look on my face, he clearly liked what he saw.

“So how’s that for a first kiss with me?” He asked, both of us breathing heavily.

“Bloody brilliant, you’re just…fuck me there are no words” I pulled him towards me for another hot kiss, and he was taken aback by this when I pulled away.

“Wow, there are no words for you either” He said breathlessly.

“We should do this more often I think, don’t you?” I said, my fingers still tangled in his hair, and his hands still on my waist.

“Fuck yes” He said, yet again he kissed me deeply…


End file.
